Naughty Bedroom Adventures 20
by gamabunta for the win
Summary: This is a remake of the first chapter in the role playing series. This series is a multiple chapter story of one shots on Shizuru and Natsuki doing role play in the bedroom to spice up their sex lives. Warnings! Contains yuri, futanari, threesomes, and all that fun stuff! Don't like it, don't read it!


**Disclaimer: I do not own Mai Hime**

**Warnings: Yuri, Futanari, and Threesomes**

* * *

"Miss Fujino, we need to have a conversation about your recent behavior in class, you've been acting very inappropriately" said Natuki Kuga in a very flirtatious voice, dressed in a sexy teacher outfit. She and her girlfriend, Shizuru had recently decided to start role playing and tonight's role playing was a strict, sexy teacher punishing a naughty student. Natsuki's outfit consisted of a black, knee length pencil skirt, 6-inch black strapped heels, and a white blouse with the top three buttons loosened to reveal 32C-cup breasts. Underneath the blouse was a black lacy bra, and underneath the skirt was a black lacy thong. Sitting on the bed a few feet away was Shizuru Fujino.

Shizuru was currently wearing a very skimpy and sexy naughty school girl outfit. The outfit consisted of mid-thigh length plaid red and black skirt, with a two sizes too small white button up shirt that barely contained her large D-cup breasts. In addition to that she wore a pair of white crotch-less panties, no bra, black heels, and a black tie. She had bright cherry red lipstick on and had her long brunette hair in a high ponytail with smokey eye shadow on. "What would you like to discuss with me Miss Kuga, I wasn't a where that I was doing anything inappropriate during your classes, and if i have I am very sorry" said Shizuru with a submissive look.

"Do not give me your little innocent act Fujino, I've seen you flirting with the other girls, teasing them with those little touches and kisses on the cheek"said Natsuki with a slight scowl on her face "and I've also noticed you flaunting around without a bra and in those little slutty panties." At this point Natsuki was standing right in front of Shizuru a ruler in hand and her scowl turning into a naughty smirk speaking of inappropriate intentions. "So, since you've decided to flaunt around like a little slut, teasing me, you deserve to be punished like a slut" spoke Natsuki with the smirk still firmly in place "your punishment will be fifteen spanks with skirt on and ten spanks with skirt off."

Shizuru immediately felt a surge of heat and wetness rush to her already burning pussy "Yes Miss Kuga, what ever you feel I deserve, I'll take it, no matter what." Spoke Shizuru with a innocent, submissive tone in her voice, but if you listened hard enough you could hear a bit of want entering her voice. With that she stood up with her hands behind her back, turned her back on Natsuki, and bent over the bed with her ass raised in the air. Natsuki walked up behind her and started fondling Shizuru's ass with her left hand, her right hand still firmly holding the ruler. She stopped admiring the round, firm ass in front of her as she took a small step back, raised the ruler high above her head, and brought it down on Shizuru's ass hard. "Ahhhh!" cried out Shizuru as her small pain fetish was used against her.

"Every time I hit you, you will say the number and then, thank you mam, may I please have another." Spoke Natsuki in a commanding tone, causing Shizuru to shudder but nod her head all the same. Spank! Spank! Spank! Each hit of the ruler on her ass caused Shizuru to cry out and arch her back, but still doing as her mistress told her counting the amount of spankings she received, and then begging for more. This process brought about Shizuru's already damp panties to become soaking wet, a sign of how turned on she was by all this. Natsuki was having the time of her life, spanking the ass in front of her watching it jiggle and bounce with each hit.

But all good things must come to an end as they say. "Fifteen!...thank you mam...may I please have another." Spoke Shizuru, panting slightly from the rough treatment her ass had been subjected to. After she said that, Natsuki knew it was time to move on with her punishment, so she flipped up Shizuru's skirt, revealing her soaked pussy lips sticking out from her crotch-less panties. The sight alone caused Natsuki's cock to become harder than a steel pole. She figured she may as well continue Shizuru's punishment, so she raised her trusty ruler back up and brought it down with almost twice the force as before, causing Shizuru to cry out. By the time the tenth spank had arrived Shizuru had tears trailing down her cheeks, her ass cheeks a beet red, and her pussy gushing like the Niagra Falls.

"Ten!...t-thank you mam...m-may I please h-have another..." Said Shizuru sounding exhausted after the rather harsh spanking she had received. After all this, Natsuki had had enough foreplay, and she wanted her lover right here, right now. She reached in front of Shizuru and ripped her tight, white button up shirt clean off, allowing her large breasts to bounce free of their confinement. With that done she grabbed onto each of her lovers large breasts, one in each hand, and began playing with the nipples, causing the honey haired brunette to moan and cry out, but then let out a whine of despair as the hands left her breasts.

Natsuki had let go in order to take off the tight skirt that was confining her painfully hard cock. When she had finally gotten her skirt and panties off, her cock sprang free. The above average cock in-between her legs would cause most women to drool at the sight of it, it being nine inches long, two inches thick, and with a pair of decent sized balls hanging below it. Hidden behind those balls was a pair of juicy cunt lips rarely used during sex. With her cock free, Natsuki immediately grabbed back on to Shizuru's melon breasts, lined her cock head up with Shizuru's juicy cunt lips, and then shoved in as hard as she could. Both of them cried out in bliss as Natsuki filled Shizuru to the brim and then some.

"Ohhhhh...you're sooo big Natuki!" Cried out Shizuru as Natsuki started to pound into her. She couldn't believe how much pleasure she was getting out from the simple pounding her lover was giving her. Natsuki watched as her lover screamed and writhed underneath her, a testament to the pleasure she was giving her lover. But all this did was cause her to start pounding Shizuru even harder, Shizuru's screams becoming almost deafening, making Natsuki smirk even wider. "B-Baby, please...harder, I need it harder!" Screamed out Shizuru as her big breasts swung back and forth, like large fleshy pendulums, with the ferocious thrusts of her lover.

Natsuki saw the pleasure she was giving her lover and got an evil idea. Just as Shizuru was about to come, Natsuki pulled out of her with absolutely no warning. "Uhhhnnn...Natsuki put it back in...please baby, I need you." Begged Shizuru with a pleading look on her face as she looked back at her lover. Natsuki saw the pleading look from her lover and decided to put the next step of her plan into action, so with a smirk, she lined her cock head up with her lovers rosebud, it still slick with pussy juices, and shoved herself in hard. To add to the already humiliating fuck Natsuki grabbed onto Shizuru's ponytail as she pounded into her. The scream from Shizuru was a mixture of pleasure and pain nearly deafening Natsuki with the volume.

With the brutal pounding she was getting from her lover, Shizuru's arms could no longer support her own weight, allowing her chest to fall into the mattress, or at least it would have had Natsuki not had a grip on her ponytail. with the intense pleasure she was receiving earlier, Shizuru was already worked up, so she didn't last long when the anal started. Crying out her lover's name Shizuru came, tightening up considerably, causing Natsuki to stop her thrusting and struggle to keep from cumming. After Shizuru had come down from her high Natsuki started thrusting into her again.

"Hmmm...take my big cock up your tight, slutty little ass, you whore!" Yelled out Natsuki, deep into the role play, as she began to pound into Shizuru's tight asshole with a renewed vigor and intensity. Shizuru had tears running down her face from the unbelievable pleasure and pain her lover was giving her as she was pounded into from behind. With a scream Shizuru came a second time, her tight asshole becoming a practical vice and Natsuki was right behind her as she shoved into her as hard as possible and filled Shizuru's ass with what felt like to Shizuru, gallons of cum. Natsuki then pulled out, the white stuff dripping out of Shizuru's rosebud, over her pussy, and down her thighs staining the already ruined sheets further.

With that both Natsuki and Shizuru collapsed in exhaustion, falling asleep, but not before whispering a few sweet words to each other, packed with all of their feelings. "I love you, so, so much, Shizuru Fujino." Said Natsuki as she succumbed to sleep.

"And I love you to my Natsuki." Said Shizuru with so much love and affection as she to fell asleep.


End file.
